Grand Theft Auto Fall Of Grovestreet
by SnacksBuds
Summary: doing this because i see no one has done anything like this yet. I will continue it if people like it this is my first fan fic ever so Im kinda nervous please comment and let me know what u think


Grand Theft Auto V Fall of Grove Street

They came in numbers so many so quickly no one had time to react they sped in and swerved around leaving skid marks on the street the tires of different vehicles screeching as they swung around. The windows rolled down and men with purple attire popped out wielding Uzi's ak47s and shotguns. BAM BAM BAM! Bullets were flying everywhere people were screaming and all of the houses were getting shot up. Many of the people who were outside sitting on their porch or just chilling outside had already been killed. Some managed to take cover behind whatever they could quickly returning fire "fucking ball eaters!" most of the people on the streets were decked out in green "families for life!" some of them occasionally shouted. Bullets tore through our house CJ and I quickly ducked down there was no time to react CJ ran out of the house drawing his pistol taking cover behind a car parked in front of his house his sister and a few other gang members dressed in green followed him ready to defend their turf. "Lets show these ball eaters how families do it!" he shouted as he fired his pistol from behind the car. BAM BAM BAM! His twin sister was right by his side shooting down the ballas but there was just too many. The families members were dropping like flies and more purple cars came through forming a blockade blocking the front exit of the cul-de-sac neighborhood. "shit! Where the fuck is Carson avenue?" MJ asked her brother "I don't know but these ballas keep pouring in you have to go Maryjane!" CJ replied as he continued shooting down ballas. MJ paused "what!? Im not running away!" "theres no time for this Maryjane take my bike and go get help in chamberlain hills take the side exit NOW!" Cj shouted. MJ couldnt argue she ran as fast as she could behind her house jumping on her brothers BMX she pedaled as fast as she could riding down the alleyway next to the her neighbors house. Ballas began firing at her "don't let that bitch get away!" one of the ballas shouted bullets flew by but didn't hit their mark she didn't look back as she left her brother and the what was left of the families to fend for themselves.

She pedaled for what felt like forever down the street past the train tracks into chamberlain hills. Chamberlain hills was a low income neighborhood with one family project houses there were families members hanging out everywhere wearing some sort of green. MJ rolled down forum drive until she at last reached Stretches house. Stretch was outside on his front porch smoking with a younger member of the Chamberlain gangster families set. Stretch was a young bulky African American man with tattoos on his arms he had on a green los santos hat with a white shirt and baggy jeans. "Yo my girl Maryjane what brings one of Grovestreets OGs to chamberlain hills?" stretch spoke puffing on his joint. Mj stopped to catch her breath "Stretch look man theres no time we need everyone in the CGF at grovestreet now!?" he had a puzled look on his face "yo Lamar go round Everyone up" he told the young boy "ight Stretch" the boy replied quickly running off to get help. "so whats up MJ?" stretch asked "damn ballas they're attacking grovestreet we have to go help my brother!" she shouted. Maryjane was a 21 year old african american girl with long brown hair which she kept wrapped up in a green bandanna. She wore a green tank top with a blue jean skirt and green and white sneakers. "Dont worry we gon help out our GSF homies" Stretch told her and as he said that group of cars pulled up in front of them all filled with CGF members loading their guns ready for war.

Cj wasn't fairing so well he had taken a few shots and was running low on ammo the ballas weren't letting up for every one balla he killed another car would show up with four more. Cj was alone all his homies were dead and if this shootout continued he'd be dead soon too. "Damn it where is she?" he mumbled to himself reloading his pistol. The car he had been ducking behind was riddled with bullet holes and smoke was starting to rise from the engine there was no time to think he stood out of his hiding spot rapidly firing his pistol backing up into his house when inside he ran to the closet in his living room grabbing his blade and an AK quickly loading it. The door had been kicked open and 2 big dogs ran through growling and drooling charging at Cj "Shit!" he shouted taking aim with the gun quickly shooting down the first dog the second lunged at him he shot it down midair before it could bite him. "We kill this nigga and grovestreet is ours!" one of the ballas shouted as they began entering the house their bullets grazed past his skin as they shot at him cj took aim gunning down the first balla then quickly running a kick into the second ballas stomach knocking him into his other friends before they could collect themselves he unloaded his AK onto them blood staining the carpets and furniture of his livingroom. "Damn ballas fucking up my house!" CJ shouted running upstairs and into his room grabbing body armor from under his bed "Damn this ain't looking too good" he told himself. The ballas gathered around outside of the house some holding Molotov cocktails one of the gang members stepped forward he wore a purple hat with a black tank top baggy jeans and purple sneakers "burn everything down!" he shouted. The ballas did as they were told tossing the molotovs into all the houses on grovestreet it diddnt take long before the whole neighborhood was engulfed in flames. The fire had already reached the second floor "damn it! I gotta reached the garage" Cj spoke coughing as smoke filled the air more ballas had entered the flaming building determined to kill the Grovestreet OG. His body armor shielded him from enemy fire as he made his way downstairs dead ballas trailing his way. CJ stepped into the garage to find ballas standing around shooting at his truck. "Get the fuck away from my truck!" he shouted shooting down the first balla "Aye man fuck yo truck" one of them yelled back they fired at him him but he was too quick charging into the next balla drawing his blade grabbing him by the throat and repeatidly stabbing him in the stomach and kicking down the dead body. The last balla had begun reloading his gun panic was all on his face as he couldn't load it fast enough. CJ didn't hesitate firing his AK at the ballas head taking bloody chunks off. He crouched down next to his trashed car fire blocking the door back into his house and smoke was filling his lungs "come on MaryJane ill be dead before you get here" he spoke as he loudly coughed.


End file.
